


Coping

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: death</p>
    </blockquote>





	Coping

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: death

Death is something I'm used to. My mother died when I was little and my father might as well be dead. And, as much as I hate to admit it, sometimes the Forest Owls go too far. Sure, we have to kill a monster or two every now and then, but there are people, too. We fight for a cause and we tend to get a little carried away.

After so many people come and go, you get used to it. You stop caring. But when I heard about him, that he'd died trying to protect his friends, I cried.


End file.
